The Apology Reconstruction
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have a talk about apologies then Sheldon gets put to the test. Based on Viewing Party Combustion and Line Substitution Solution One Shot.
**A/N: So many of you didn't really like the latest episode of the Big Bang Theory. So I thought I would help some of you out and write a little bit more to Sheldon's apology. I decided to have them talk about the three step process after the minor disagreement in Viewing Party then using it in Line Substitution.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own the characters in this story...**

The Viewing Party Combustion:

"Wait! You were pretending?" Sheldon asked Amy when she said she understood Leonard's point of view.

"Sorry." Amy said, shrugging.

"No! I don't believe you. I could tell." Sheldon said to her. He may not have been able to read other people but Amy was the exception. He knew when she was being deceitful to him.

Amy looked over at Penny who knew from the numerous complaints that Amy hated those meetings but went because it made Sheldon happy. She even told Penny that towards the end, she would use them to her advantage to get things she wanted. The one that stuck out the most was when Sheldon had to agree to make up any dates he decided to skip out on for any reason. Amy got two dates a week for six weeks when Sheldon got back from his train trip. Penny gave Amy a look that told her to show him how much she liked the meetings.

"Oh Sheldon." Amy started. Sheldon looked over at her. "I never thought re-filing a matter in a standing subcommittee could be so fascinating." She finished, twirling her hair with her fingers. Penny couldn't believe that Amy was doing this. She could tell instantly that Amy was being sarcastic. So when Sheldon looked over at her to ask his next question she almost laughed.

"Hmm," He said to Penny. "What do you think?" He asked.

Penny stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know?" She practically laughed out her answer. Amy just smiled at him, acting as though she really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Amy! You really hated our meetings?" Sheldon questioned yet again.

"I didn't enjoy them." Amy admitted.

"And neither do I." Leonard added to the conversation.

"Well I think you guys should just do these meetings. I for one don't have a problem with them." Penny said.

"Of course you don't." Amy said sarcastically. She knew that Penny was going to use this particular meeting for her own good. She wasn't sure what she had been planning since Penny was afraid that she would tell Sheldon but she said she used the Roommate Agreement all the time so she could get her way and not fight with Leonard.

"You know what Sheldon let's go to my place to watch the show. I don't think I want to be in the same room with these two." Penny said.

"Fine." Sheldon said.

Penny took half the party sandwich and went to her apartment with Sheldon. When they were coming out they met up with Raj and Howard who were also having a fight. Howard joined Leonard and Amy while Raj went to watch with Sheldon and Penny.

Amy told Leonard that Penny used the Roommate Agreement to get her way all the time without fighting and that led to yet another fight in the hallway between the apartments. That was until Howard came out having had an allergic reaction to something in the sandwich.

"Oh my God, we need to get you to the hospital." Penny exclaimed. She ran into the apartment to grab her keys. Leonard ran to get his. "Okay you take Howard, Raj and Stuart and I will drive Sheldon and Amy." She said.

"I'm not going to the hospital. Do you know how many germs there are?" Sheldon said.

"Are we going to go through this again?" Penny said.

"Listen Penny, why don't you go with the rest and I will stay with Sheldon." Amy suggested. She could try and talk him into going. She usually was able to talk him into social conventions.

"Fine. But you better get your ass to the hospital for your friend." Penny said to Sheldon.

"We will be there." Amy said to her.

As soon as everyone left, Sheldon rounded on Amy.

"You know I don't want to go to the hospital so you might as well go without me." Sheldon told her.

"No you will go but I wanted to clear the air between us before we left." She shot back.

"Why do I have to go?" He whined.

"Because Howard is your friend. This is what we do for our friends. We are there for them." Amy said.

"But Amy…" Sheldon started whining again. "All the germs."

"You will be fine just sitting in the waiting room. I promise I won't let you get a deadly disease and have to be quarantined for two weeks." Amy said. She remembered visiting him in the hospital after Howard's mother was rushed to the Emergency room with food poisoning.

"You promise?" Sheldon asked her.

"I promise." She said.

"Why should I listen to you? I am still mad about you siding with Leonard." Sheldon said to her.

"I didn't side with Leonard." Amy pointed out.

"Well what do you call it? He didn't like the meeting, you didn't like the meetings. I would say you sided with him." Sheldon said.

"No, I just pointed out that the meetings were tedious and unnecessary. I wasn't siding with Leonard. In fact, I told him the same thing. I am a bit tired of how Penny always takes your side. It's like she doesn't even listen to Leonard. Now I know she was all for the meeting but it really is so she can change things and not argue with Leonard about it. She uses you. Look I know we will fight but I also know we will make up. I don't want our lines of communication to ever go south again. So let's make a pact."

"Should I put it in writing?" Sheldon asked excitedly.

"I know you love your contracts but we agreed no more between us when we got back together. I think you and I can remember what we say."

"Okay, agreed. Now what do you have in mind?" Sheldon asked.

"Well when one of us screws up and we both know we will, we have to use a three step approach to apologizing."

"What are the steps?" Sheldon asked.

"Step one is an admission of wrong doing. For example: Sheldon I apologize for not telling you that I didn't enjoy the meetings and for sympathizing with Leonard instead of taking your feelings into account."

"That seems easy." Sheldon said.

"Step two is a promise to never repeat the action again. So Sheldon I promise I will talk to you when I don't like something." Amy said.

"Alright. Don't do it again." Sheldon said, taking in the steps.

"And finally step three is to actually ask the person for forgiveness. Sheldon please forgive me for never saying that I don't like the meetings and faking my interest." Amy said to him.

"You are forgiven. Please don't let it happen again. Our communication is key to our relationship. Now I like these three steps but can I propose two more steps?" He asked.

"What are they?" Amy asked curiously.

"I say we kiss and make up and make sure we tell each other that we love one another. Another key to a healthy relationship, making sure we know how much we care." He answered.

"I accept." She said.

Sheldon pulled her close and kissed her.

"I am really sorry." Amy said.

"I accept your apology." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Now let's get to the hospital." She said. Sheldon rolled his eyes but reluctantly followed her down the stairs.

The Line Substitution Solution:

Amy was talking Beverly's ear off about the fact that Sheldon had paid Stuart to go shopping with her.

"You know just when I think we're making progress in our relationship, we revert to our old pattern where thoughts and feelings go unexpressed. I mean if he didn't want to go shopping with me, why didn't he just say so." Amy told her.

"Maybe he couldn't get a word in edgewise." Beverly said to her.

"I'm sorry. I've been going on and on." Amy said to her.

"Oh it's alright dear. Sheldon has a brilliant and complicated mind. It's understandable that being in a relationship with him could be trying." Beverly sympathized.

"I called him 'babe' once and he asked me to get a drug test." Amy told her.

"Well I do admire your resolve. You're an extraordinary woman." Beverly said to her.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Penny and Bernadette joined the two in the living room and Penny commented that being in a relationship with Leonard could be trying as well to which Beverly replied she didn't know what to do about it. There was a knock at the door.

"Maybe it's Sheldon coming to apologize." Bernadette said, answering the door.

Amy knew it wouldn't be Sheldon as the person just knocked once. She was right. It was Stuart holding flowers. He looked over at Amy.

"Sheldon says he's sorry." Stuart said to her.

"Bernadette, I will give you five dollars to slam the door." Amy told her. Bernadette slammed the door.

"I would have done it for three." Stuart said as the door closed on him.

"Ugh!" Amy said. "Now he is paying him to apologize. Just two weeks ago we talked about our communication. I hope Stuart tells him exactly what happened when he tried to apologize. He better show his ass up here soon or there will be hell to pay."

"Damn." Penny said. "I've never seen you so angry. Well not since he bought you that tiara."

"Sheldon bought you a tiara?" Beverly asked.

"Yes. It was the first gift he bought me." Amy answered

"What did he do?" Beverly was really curious as to what horrible thing resulted in a tiara.

"He blew off an article I wrote in Neuron Magazine. I was the lead author and he thought having 101 Twitter followers was more important."

"That's it?" Beverly asked.

"I know, right?" Penny asked. "I was with him when he bought it. I tried to talk him out of it."

"Yeah well it was probably pretty expensive." Amy said. "I would have probably tried to talk him out of it as well. Okay enough about my relationship."

Bernadette tried to change the topic of conversation back to Penny and her career but Beverly once again changed the topic back to the other two when Bernadette told her that she was as microbiologist working on an anti-anxiety medicine. Amy commented that she had seen the TED talk by the same doctor Beverly had seen in person. Bernadette once again tried to steer the conversation back to Penny but they were once again interrupted by a distinct knock on the door. They knew immediately it was Sheldon.

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy."

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy."

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy."

"Come in" Amy said to him.

"Hello everyone. Oh Beverly good to see you! I'd love to chat but there is line that could start moving any minute so let's do this. Amy. A proper apology requires three steps. Step one: An admission of wrongdoing. Amy I was wrong.

Step two: A promise to never repeat said action. Amy, that action will never be repeated and that's a promise. Step three: An earnest request for forgiveness. Amy, I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you do it right now because there's an Uber waiting downstairs and I don't want to repeat this apology nonsense with my driver Ganesh." Sheldon said quickly. He looked at Amy hoping she would forgive him.

"Fine." She said to him. She wondered if he would kiss her and say he loved her in front of their friends.

"Oh thanks. You're a peach." He said. "Beverly, we'll catch up soon. Bernadette, a pleasure as always. Penny, you have spinach in your teeth." He headed out the door.

"Hey wait a minute." Amy said. Sheldon had forgotten his own steps in his apology process.

"Amy I have to get back." Sheldon said.

"I think you forgot something." Amy said.

Sheldon stopped to think. "Oh of course." He said. He stepped back into the apartment and walked over to her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." He said. The other three watched in awe.

"I love you too. Now go have fun. Next time just tell me you don't want to go shopping."

"I promise I will. Hey what are you doing later tonight?" He said quietly, hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"Nothing just going home. Why?" Amy said to him.

"Well I just thought of a sixth step we could use in our apology process."

"Oh yeah what is that?" Amy asked.

"Stay tonight and I will show you." Sheldon said. He kissed her again and ran out the door.

"Hoo." Amy said and turned back to the conversation with the other three ladies.

 **Okay I myself liked the episode but to each his own. I do hope you enjoyed my little tale...if you did leave me a review. I love them.**


End file.
